The Ex
by NeShA-wHiTe
Summary: Maxs Ex is back and wants her back but Logan wants her too.They both cant have her.Interesting pairing
1. Chap 1

**The ex**  
**Back  
**Pairing:M/L maybe  
Rating:PG13 (safe rating)  
Summary:Max's ex is back and lookin better than ever.But logan is happier that ever and wants a little of Max.Which one will she choice?  
  
Set in the ep Red  
  
Jampony  
-----------------  
  
"BIP BIP BIP people these packages aren't just gonna deliver themselves you know!" Normal yelled but no one was listening  
  
Then a tall tan stranger walked into Jampony  
  
"Hey I'm looking for a girl named Max," he asked the man who had just finished yelling  
  
Rolling his eyes, Normal yelled "Have any of you reckless bums seen Max?"  
  
Then Max walks in to Jampony  
  
"Oh nice of you to come in today" Normal said in a sarcastic voice. "Where have you been?"  
  
But Max didn't answer she was to busy looking at the guy who just walked in.She knew him  
  
"Micheal?"  
  
OC came up behind Max and said "Is this someone you know suga?"  
  
"Can we go somewhere and talk? Max?" Micheal asked but didn't get a responce "Max? are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine lets go. "Then they left Jampony and headed off   
  
"This can't be good i ain't never seen my girl act like this," OC said to sketchy  
  
Then Sketchy walked up behind her and said, "Maybe she's sick?"  
  
Then Cindy mumbled something under her breathe "Fool" rolling her eyes at the same time.  
  
Little Debbies  
----------------------  
  
They sat down got some lunch and starting talking  
  
"What are you doing here? and how did you find me?"asked Max as if she was going to burst  
  
"I was here on business and saw you yesterday down at the markets and before i could get to you you where gone."  
  
They sat in silence for a few minutes  
  
Max didn't like the silence "So what have you been doing the last couple years?"  
  
"Ah working mostly. Had a couple girlfriends but nothing serious. "He looked sad but then lightened up. "So what about you?"  
  
But before she could answer her pager went off  
  
"Oh i have to go it's important," she told him smiling as she said it. "So i'll see you around?"  
  
"Maybe"  
  
"i'll be here for a couple more days"  
  
"Cool."  
  
Her pager went off again  
  
"Ok i better go. Later." She took off on her bike  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Logan's Place  
----------------------  
  
"What's so major for you to be blowing up my pager?" she said as she entered the penthouse  
  
"I think i got a lead on Zack it's nothing solid but I'm still working on it."  
  
"You called me over here to tell me that?" leaning against the wall as she said it with one hand on her hip  
  
"Yes and to ask if you would like to have dinner with me around six?" He rolled around the coffee table to get two glasses and the wine.He handed the glass to her  
  
She pushed the glass away. "Sorry i can't me and the gang are going to crash there's a talent contest and Cindy is entering. She wants me to be there."  
  
"Oh ok maybe some other time then."  
  
"Yeah maybe." They spent a couple of minutes looking in each others eyes  
  
"I gotta blaze before Normal gets his undies in a twist."  
  
"Yeah i'll see ya later." he told her staring at her as he said it  
  
"K later. "Then she was gone  
  
Logan just sat there thinking about his surprise that he had for Max. He was sad she couldn't stay for dinner.  
  
"Maybe i should go to crash and show Max my surprise. "He said to himself with a grin on his face  
  
Crash  
------------  
  
"Here's my girl. "OC greeted as Max walked into the bar. "So what did roller boy want?"  
  
"He just asked me if i wanted to stay for dinner."  
  
"And you said?"  
  
But before Max could answer she heard someone call her name she looked around to see who was calling her. She found who was calling her. It was Micheal  
  
"Hey what are you doing here?" asked Max.  
  
"I heard this was a good place to come for a drink."  
  
"Hi I'm Original Cindy. "OC introduced herself, offering her hand to him.  
  
"Micheal," he told her his name. "Nice to meet you." He said smiling.  
  
"Hey man come join us any friend of Max is our friend too," Sketchy said in a drunken state.  
  
"Ah ok."  
  
Then an announcement was made.  
  
"Can all the people competing in the talent contest come to the bar and get your number."  
  
"OC better go and get her number." OC said then went to the bar.  
  
"I got to go to the bathroom before i puke." Sketchy said and made his way to the toilets.  
  
Then the song I've never seen by Rza and Avier Naidoo came on.  
  
"Um do you wanna dance?"  
  
Max almost chocked on her drink when he asked. "Ah ok"  
  
They went to the dance floor and started dancing then the words hit them.  
  
There is more to love than this   
  
love is more than just a kiss  
  
will we take it to that step   
  
will we do more than just connect  
  
and will you bring the thunder in my life   
  
and the fire in my eyes  
  
cause then there   
  
will be days of pleasure where   
  
everything far will be so near  
  
I have never felt thunder   
  
and lighting like this  
  
I have never been struck by   
  
or wonder like this  
  
There are days where i can't stop talking about you   
  
there are days i can't stop saying your name  
  
And I'm looking for ways never to part from you have   
  
and everything changes and you still stay the same  
  
They started getting closer then it happened they kissed for a few seconds  
  
"Wow." She said still stunned.  
  
"Yeah wow." They stood there for what seemed forever staring into each others eyes.  
  
"I got my number." Cindy said interrupting there little moment "Number two."  
  
"Cool. "Max said walking towards their table. "I'll get another pitcher."  
  
Then the questions started  
  
"So how do you know Max?You must be pretty close for her to let you kiss her huh."  
  
"I have to go to the bathroom." He said trying to avoid all the questions and went to the bathroom avoiding Cindy's Q&A time.  
  
Another announcement was made.  
  
"Would contestant number two please step up to the bar."  
  
"Well i better go and put the smack down on their ass's." Cindy said.  
  
"You go girl!" Max yelled to OC. Micheal had finished going to the toilet but kept his distance, he didn't want to answer their questions. Max saw him standing there but didnt go over to him.  
  
When the contest was done they announced the winner  
  
"And the winner is contestant number three."  
  
"Damn and i thought for sure i was gonna win." Cindy said, disappointed.  
  
Then Michael came back over near Max. " Max i better go i have to get up early tomorrow".  
  
Logan walked into crash just as Micheal kissed Max on the lips. His heart broke as he watched the girl he loved kiss another guy and he left.  
  
Max and OCs place  
------------------------------  
  
They sat on Max's bed "So tell me cause I'm curious how did you meet Micheal?"  
  
"I'm beat I'm gonna crash"  
  
"No way suga i seen the way you looked into his eyes and you kissed him. So tell me or will i have to beat it outta you "She said with her hands on her hips "Well I'm waiting"  
  
Flashback  
------------------  
  
"Close your eyes "Micheal said putting his hands over Max's eyes  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Here we are you can open you eyes now "he said taking his hands away from her eyes  
  
"It's beautiful Micheal" she said and hugged him  
  
"Just for you"  
  
"Would you like to dance?" holding his hand out as he asked  
  
"I'd love to" then they walked over to the dance floor  
  
They started dancing then he stopped  
  
"Max i love you so much" she was smiling "i have a very important question to ask you...........Will you marry me?"  
  
she didn't say a word just stared at him. Then fainted.  
  
Next morning she woke up next to Micheal then everything from last night came back. "Will you marry me?".   
  
She got up and walked over to him and kissed him on his forehead. The got up and grabbed some clothes and left.  
  
End Flashback  
-------------------------  
  
"Suga?"  
  
"He was my boyfriend "with a blank look on her face as she said it  
  
"Well why didn't you say so?" putting her arm around Max's shoulder. "What's wrong?" looking concerned  
  
"He......he he asked me to marry him" he face fell as she said it remembering what she had done.  
  
"There's something else isn't there?"  
  
"When he asked me to marry him i didn't say a thing all i did was faint" she started crying" the next morning i woke up and he was next to me i remembered what happened i just kissed him and left" her crying got louder "i didn't even leave a note"  
  
"Let it all out" OC said comforting Max as she cried  
  
To be continued...................  
  
R&R plz


	2. Chap 2

The ex  
Pairing:M/L maybe  
Rating:?  
Summary:Max's ex is back and lookin better than ever.But logan is happier that ever and wants a little of Max.Which one will she choice?  
Set in the ep Red  
  
Max and OCs Place  
-------------------------------  
  
Max got up out of bed and opened the door and there was Micheal with a rose in his hand  
  
"Hey Max" Micheal said in a sexy voice  
  
Max grabbed Micheals shirt off his shirt and started licking and kissing him then pulled him towards her bedroom "Hey" and she slammed the door behind her and she   
started giggling.  
  
Then she woke up sweating "Damn that's the 5th one" she got up and got on her bike and headed off towards the space needle.  
  
Next morning Jampony  
-------------------------------------  
  
Normal just stood there until she was right in front of him "Well nice of you to grace us with your presence"   
  
She just walked past him "Don't bust my chops Normal"  
  
He followed her to the lockers "Ah well some guy was here looking for you."  
  
Max just looked at him and gave him a questioning look "what did this guy look like?"  
  
"Tall about 5 foot 7 inches ahhhhhhhhe was tan,green eyes and black spikey hair with bits of blonde"  
  
She stood there with her hand on her hip "And you care so much to tell me this because...................?"  
  
Normal went behind the dispatch desk and grabbed some roses and chocolates with a card attached "He told me to give these to you" and handed them to her  
  
Max read the card and it said you have the key to my heart now and forever  
  
All day she couldn't stop thinking of Micheal,even at lunch she was staring into the air Cindy didn't want to disturb her since she had never seen her girl this happy except when she got her baby back from the inpound.She was seep in thought when her pager went off.  
  
She sighed and stood up from the table and checked her pager.It was Logan "It's Logan"  
  
OC just sat there and said "Later"  
  
Logans place  
----------------------  
  
She picked the lock and sneaked behind Logan who was sitting down reading a book then "Boo!"  
  
Logan jumped out of his chair "Max you almost killed me."  
  
She leant on the corner of the desk and started playing with her nails "So what did you want? Did you find something on Zack?"  
  
"No but i did find something else about another transgenic" He handed her a photo of a barcode.  
  
"Zane.Where did you get this?"  
  
"I got it from a security tape from a bar...........here in seattle"  
  
"What one?"  
  
"Believe it or not it's crash"  
  
"When two nights ago"  
  
Max just looked at Logan "Thank you" and she hugged him and left.  
  
Jampony  
-----------------  
  
Cindy was at the lockers sitting down.Max walked to the seats and sat down OC came over.  
  
"What's up with you?"  
  
She handed the photo of the barcode to Cindy "Someone you know suga?"  
  
"Zane he escaped with us.He's here in Seattle"  
  
Cindy handed the photo back "Damn suga you know where he is?  
  
"No but this was taken at Crash two nights ago"  
  
"Do you have a picture of his face?"  
  
She handed OC a picture  
  
"I remember him he was talking to Sketchy about girls"She just rolled her eyes "Sketchy!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You remember this guy from the other night" she took the photo and handed it to Sketchy  
  
"Yup i remember that dude why?"  
  
"Max is looking for him"OC said and took back the photo and handed it back to Max  
  
"Yeah he's working here for a little then he leaves in a couple more days"Sketchy had a look on his face trying to remember where he was. "Um i think he's working at a garage in sector 4 as a mechanic."  
  
"What was his name?"  
  
"Alex" he said with a confused look on his face.  
  
"Thanks Sketch"she yelled as she ran out the door  
  
"Hot run!"Normal yelled after her "Bums"he mumbled under his breathe.  
  
Mikes Mechanics Sector 4  
---------------------------------------------  
  
She walked to the service desk all the men just stared at her  
  
"Hey i'm looking for a guy named Alex"  
  
The guy went into the back "Alex!" theres a pretty lady here for you"  
  
"A pretty lady?" he said as he was walking towards the front of the shop.He looked her in the eyes.  
  
"Maxie?"  
  
"Zane?"and they both hugged  
  
Max broke the hug"What are you doing here"  
  
"Working.What about you?"  
  
"I live here"  
  
"Oh that's probably why Zack told me not to come here"  
  
"He said that?"  
  
"Yup.So what have you been up to?"

"Work and stuff.You?"

"Same.My girfriend wasn't happy about me coming here though.Zack gave me the whole lecture.So................ Maxie do you have a boyfriend?"  
  
To be continued.................  
  
plz R&R you dont have to be a member


	3. Chap 3

The ex  
Pairing:M/L maybe  
Rating:pg13  
Summary:Max's ex is back and lookin better than ever.But logan is happier that ever and wants a little of Max.Which one will she choice?  
Set in the ep Red  
  
Mikes Mechanics Sector 4  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Max started playing with her hands "ah i'm working on that" and she looked away from Zane  
  
"What do you mean your working on that?"  
  
Then her pager went off "I have to go"  
  
"Is that your boyfriend?"and he grabbed her pager and looked at the number  
  
"He's not my boyfriend" and she snatched her pager back  
  
"So are you busy tonight?"  
  
"I don't know i might go to crash later on"  
  
"Might see you there then?"  
  
"Maybe"and she walked out and headed to Logans  
  
Logans Place  
------------------------  
  
Max walked in Logan was making lunch  
  
"Hey"  
  
"Hey Max"  
  
"So what did you page me for?"  
  
"To see if you wanted to have lunch with me?"  
  
"Ah sorry i can't.Normal is going to be on the war path  
  
"Oh.Well how about dinner?"he took a step closer  
  
"You don't give up do you?"  
  
"Not when i see something i want"he walked up to her and put his arms around her.He lowered his mouth down to her but before he kissed her there was a knock on the door  
  
"I'll get that" Logan walked to the door and opened it.It was Mrs Maraino   
  
"Logan what are you doing in my apartment?"  
  
"Wrong floor Mrs Maraino"  
  
"Oh right sorry"and she looked in the apartment "Hope i wasn't disturbing anything" and she winked at Logan.He closed the door and went back to Max.  
  
"So i better go...........Bye"  
  
Logan sighed "Bye"  
  
Jampony  
----------------  
  
She walked in the door "Well look who's back"  
  
"Don't start with me Normal i'm not in the mood"  
  
"Hey suga"  
  
"Hey"  
  
"Your boys been looking for you"  
  
"My boy?"she said with a confused look on her face  
  
'"Micheal.He couldn't find you so he told me to tell you to give you this"  
  
OC handed her a piece of paper,it said Paradise Motel Penthouse 6pm  
  
5.59pm Max and OCs place  
-----------------------------------------  
  
"Are you sure my hairs ok?"  
  
"Suga you have asked me that so many times and my answers gonna be the same.It looks good.Oh wait what's that?"  
  
"What's what?Where?"she ran to the mirror  
  
"Damn suga i was just kidding"OC giggled  
  
"OC!"Max screamed at her  
  
"Damn girl you are late you better go"she grabbed Maxs coat and pushed her out the door  
  
"Are you sure my hair looks good?"  
  
OC rolled her eyes threw Maxs coat at her and slammed the door  
  
Paradise Motel Penthouse  
------------------------------------------  
  
Knock knock  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"It's Max"  
  
He opened the door and stood there looking her up and down"Wow you look.........great"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"Come in"and she walked in and he took her jacket  
  
"Nice place"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
He walked in the kitchen and grabbed two glasses and a bottle of wine.He started pouring   
  
"So where were you?"  
  
"I found a old friend"  
  
He handed her the other glass"Oh.Hey ah i hope you don't mind but a business friend of mine is coming over soon.He changed his mind about the time."  
  
"It's no problem"  
  
He put down his glass and walked in to his room "Close your eyes" she closed them "No peeking"   
  
"I wasn't"  
  
She felt something cold around her neck and she shivered  
  
"Micheal is this what i think it is?"  
  
"I remember you like it,it was hard to find but i found it just for you."and kissed her  
  
Knock Knock

"I'll get that"Micheal got the door.Max saw who is was and her mouth dropped  
  
To be continued  
--------------------------  
AN:The next chapter will be more interesting and who is his business partner hehe


	4. AN

Hey ppl sorry i haven't updated in a bit but its my BDay and i'm busy with school stuff,interveiws and all but there will be a update soon hopefully  
  
thanx  
  
NeShAwHiTe 


	5. Chap 4

The ex Chapter 4  
Pairing:M/L maybe  
Rating:pg13  
Summary:Max's ex is back and lookin better than ever.But logan is happier that ever and wants a little of Max.Which one will she choice?  
A.N:Lydecker doesn't know what Max or Zack looks like.  
  
Paradise Motel Penthouse  
-------------------------  
  
Micheal opened the door "Hey.Long time no see." and gave the person at the door a hug.  
  
"Come in.Come in.Have a seat.Can i get you anything drink?Wine?"He asked  
  
"Ah yeah whatever you'r drinking"Then he saw Max sitting down and she saw him.  
  
Max looked at him and gave him a funny look"Logan?.What are you doing here?"  
  
Then Micheal butted in."You two know each other?"  
  
They looked at each other"Yeah"they both said at the same time.  
  
Micheal handed Logan the glass of wine.Logan looked a bit confused.  
  
"So how do you two know each other?"  
  
Micheal got comfortable and put his arm around Max.Now Logan realised who Max was with at crash.  
  
"A few years ago we use to date"Max felt a little uncomfortable when she saw the look on Logans face.  
  
All Logan could say in response was "Oh really?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Logan had to ask."So what happened?"  
  
Micheal just looked at Max and looked back at Logan and said "We had our differences but thats then and this is now."and as he said that he gave Max a kiss.  
  
Max was quick to change the subject"So when is this business person suppose to be coming?"  
  
"Logan is."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Micheal put down his glass and got up"Excuse me i have to go to somewhere"  
  
He left Max and Logan sitting there in total silence and then there was a knock at the door.Micheal came running out of the bathroom trying to pull up and do up his zip and yelling all at the same time "Coming!"Max couldn't help but laugh and Logan couldn't help but be a little jealous.  
  
He opened the door and on the other side was "Dad?!"Micheal grabbed the man and gave him a hug"Come in."The man chuckled a little and came in.  
  
Max knew that laugh and froze in her seat.  
  
He sat down and Micheal poured him a glass of wine but before he did the man stopped him Micheal looked at him"Ah that's right you don't drink anymore"and got him a glass of ice water"Ah Dad this is my friend Logan Cale and my"he just looked at Max.He noticed something was wrong with her.  
  
He put his arm around her."What's wrong"  
  
She snapped out of the trance."Huh?sorry.I'm not feeling to good"She grabbed her stomach.  
  
Micheal just stared at her"Oh"  
  
Max got up of the couch "I think i better go.I might be coming down with something"and she put in a fake cough  
  
"Why don't you stay here?You shouldn't go outside it will just make it worse"He showed her to his bedroom  
  
"But i......i have to go home or my friend will be get worried"and she walked towards the door but Micheal pushed her towards the room."There's a phone next to the bed call her and tell her you will be staying here for the night"  
  
"But"  
  
"No buts.Go!"  
  
Max sighed and gave in"Ok" and she went in the room and Micheal kissed her on the cheek and closed the door hen sat back down on the couch.Logan just got even more jealous of Micheal.He wished that was his room she was walking into and not Micheals.  
  
Bedroom  
--------  
  
She picked up the phone and rang Cindy at home.There was no answer.So she left a message  
  
Hey  
Its me just callin to tell you i won't be home tonight.  
I'm stayin at Micheals and don't even be thinkin that.  
umm so yeah   
later  
  
"Damn"she swore and hung up the phone.  
  
She sat there for a few minutes thinking to herself.She stared at the King sized bed.It was looking pretty cozy.So took off her shoes,she got in and fell asleep.  
  
Next Morning  
-------------  
  
She rolled over in the bed to find Micheal facing her with no shirt.He was still asleep.She looked at the time, she had to leave or she would be late to work not that it would be any different from every other day.After a few seconds she got up out of the bed,put her shoes on just as Micheal woke up.He got a fright and fell out of the bed.Max laughed and he quickly got up."Morning"  
  
"Morning"  
  
"Where are you going?"he came around to max  
  
"I have to go to work"  
  
he wrapped his arms around her"Your sick remember you shouldn't go to work"  
  
"I really have to go to work or i'll lose my job"  
  
Micheal sighed and gave in"Ok but if you feel dizzy or feel strange call me.OK!"  
  
"Ok"  
  
He gave her a kiss pn the cheek and she left but not for work.  
  
Logans Penthouse  
-----------------  
  
She picked the lock and headed towards the computer room  
  
"Logan?"  
  
There was no reply.She checked the kitchen but he wasn't there.She checked his room and saw a girl in his bed and clothes scattered around the room.She heard the toilet flush and Logan walked out and saw Max.He saw the look on her face and knew exacly what she was thinking.He just looked at her with a guilty look on his face.  
  
"Max it isn't what you think it is"  
  
She tryed really hard not to go over to the bed and suffocate the blonde girl in it."Don't worry Logan you don't have to explain we don't have that kind of relationship remember"  
  
"Right"he sighed  
  
They went into the kitchen,he made some coffee.They sat there in silence drinking there coffee.  
  
Logan broke the silence"So why did you come here?"  
  
"I need your help"  
  
Logan rolled his eyes and mumbled"Thats the only reason you come"  
  
Max heard him"What?"she sound pissed off  
  
"That's the only reason you come here is if you need something about the others or you need a favour!You never come over just to talk about your day at work or anything like that!That's all i am to you is a meal ticket aren't i?"  
  
Max looked at the ground with a confused look on her face.  
  
Logan quietly said"Yeah i thought so"  
  
They sensed someone else in the room.  
  
"Hey Asha"He got up of his chair and made her some coffee  
  
She sat down and just looked at Max "Ah asha this is Max.Max,Asha.  
  
"Hey"  
  
"What are you doing up?"  
  
"I heard you two"  
  
"Oh sorry"he gave her a small smile"Ahhh so Max what did you need?"  
  
"It doesn't matter anymore."and she played with her cup  
  
Logan sighed"Your here so you might as well say what you came here to say"  
  
Max just looked at Asha.  
  
"um i'll just go and get changed"and she headed toward the bedroom  
  
"I have a problem and I was wondering what i should do"  
  
"Okay...."he wasn't really paying much attention until Max said "Micheal's dad is Lydecker"  
  
To be continued.....


	6. Chap 5

Chapter 6 Disclaimer: I don't own DA or any of its characters sadly. 

Max's Place

* * *

OC was going threw Max's clothes "Damn sugar you are in need of help"

Max screwed up her face "What do you mean?"

"You can't go to Paris wearing these" Cindy held up a pair of ripped jeans

Max grabbed them from her "What's wrong with these?"

Cindy looked at her" Girl you are so butch" she went to get some of her clothes

"Here try these on" Cindy handed the clothes to Max

She looked at the clothes Cindy gave her "Cindy I cant wear this it's a present from your lickety chick"

"Girl i'm never gonna wear that even though she was fine her taste in clothes was not Cindy's idea of fine."

It was a tight black dress down to the hips, then loose and stopped above her knees.

"Sugar just try it on it won't hurt" Cindy laughed

Max went in to the bathroom to change. There was a knock at the door. Cindy answered it.

"Is Max here?"

"Yeah sure I'll go get her" she was looking him up and down as if she was interested.

Max walked out of the bathroom "Zane!" She ran to him and hugged him

"Hey Maxie" he said to her with a big smile

OC looked at Max "Damn girl you in a mix with the mens already you don't need more drama."

Max laughed and Zane had a confused look on his face "Cindy this is Zane, Zane this is my best friend Cindy"

Zane shook her hand "Nice to meet you." He looked at what Max was wearing. "Were you going somewhere?"

She looked at her dress "Ah yeah I'm going to Paris with a friend"

"Oh cool so do I get to meet your boyfriend before you leave?" he said with a smirk on his face

"I don't know and he's not my boyfriend but there is one complication"

Zane watched as she played with her hands "And what is that?"

"His father is Lydecker" she looked away from him

Zanes mouth dropped "And you're going to Paris with him? You can't Maxie. It could be a trap"

"I saw him and he didn't even notice me Zane"

They were starting to get louder "He might've noticed but didn't say anything and his son taking you to Paris might be" before he could finish what he was saying there was another knock at the door.

Max calmed herself down and so did Zane. Max opened the door "Hey Micheal. What are you doing here?"

"Ah you forgot this" he handed her cherry chewing gum.

"You didn't have to bring this over you know" she said smiling

"I know I just thought it would be a good excuse to see you again"

Max laughed "Were going to Paris tomorrow together remember"

"Yeah I know" and he kissed her and she melted in his arms. Zane just stood there and watched his baby sisters face light up as soon as he walked into the room. Zane sighed and gave in and walked over to Micheal put his hand out to him.

He introduced himself "Hi I'm Zane Max's big brother but my friends call me Alex"

Micheal shook his hand "Nice to meet you Zane"

He put a fake smile on his face and said" So you and Max are going to Paris I hear? When do you leave?"

Max smiled and hugged Zane "We leave tomorrow at 10am"

"Well you better get packed and I better leave I'm going to see my girl so I'll see you when you get back?"

"Yeah" they hugged each other" See ya"

"See ya" he left

"I better go to but I'll pick you up around 8.40am ok"

"Ok later" He kissed her one more time and left.

"Wow!" Max laughed and he and Cindy continued to pack.

8.40am The Next Morning

-------------------

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP went the alarm.

Max rolled over and turned her alarm off and checked her alarm.

"8.30am??" She sat up fast "Oh my god"

Cindy got up 'What's all the panic for girl?"

"Cindy it's 8.30am Micheal will be here in 10 minutes"

"Damn we better get you ready and fast"

They rushed around getting Max ready. Cindy packed her suitcase and just put any clothes in. There was a knock at the door Max came running out of the bathroom fresh out of the shower trying to fit her jersey over her head but it was stuck and she opened the door.

Micheal had a confused look on his face as the door opened and realized who it was under the jersey and he laughed at her and grabbed the jersey "Come here you let me help you with that looks like you need it" he couldn't stop laughing.

"Don't laugh it's not funny" she said as her head popped out of the jersey through the hole.

He stopped laughing and said "Well I'm guessing you're not quite ready"

She smiled "Almost"

Cindy came out of the bedroom with Maxs suitcase. You're all packed"

"Thanks Cindy"

"Sweet let's get moving" He grabbed her suitcase.

"Just one more thing" she ran into her bedroom and grabbed the present Micheal got her and her medication. She hugged Cindy "Bye Cindy"

"See ya and have fun"

Max grinned "Bye" and they left for the airport

To be continued.  
A.N/Sorry I haven't updated this in ages and its so short R&R plz


End file.
